


Missgeschick

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: 100 kleine Momente zwischen einer Forensikerin und einer Profilerin [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby macht sich auf, etwas zu suchen und Kate rächt sich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missgeschick

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boob](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12698) by Geonn. 



 

Abby drückte nach unten und sagte: „Missgeschick.“

 

Kate kicherte und erwiderte: „Hör auf, Abby!“

 

Abby änderte ihre Position auf der Matratze und legte ihren Kopf auf Kates Schulter. Sie zog ihre schwarz lackierten Fingernägel über Kates flachen Bauch und beobachtete die Spuren, die sie hinterließ. Kate wand sich und schlug auf Abbys Hände. „Hör auf!“

 

Sie noch immer ignorierend, zeigte sie mit einem Finger nach unten und drückte diesen gegen Kates Haut. „Missgeschick!“

 

„Ich schwöre, Sciuto…!“

 

„Ich suche nur die Fettpölsterchen.“

 

Kate knurrte und schnappte sich Abbys Arm. Sie drehten und kämpften bis Abby unten lag. Kate hielt sie mit ihren Schenkeln fest und hielt Abbys Arme über ihren Kopf. „Fettpölsterchen? Du sucht nach Fettpölsterchen?“

 

Abby kicherte und kämpfte gegen Kate. Kate veränderte ihren Griff und bewegte ihre Hände um Abbys Handgelenken nach unten gedrückt zu halten. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über Abbys Torso und drückt ab und zu. „Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich nach _deinen_ Fettpölsterchen suche?“

 

„Das würdest du nicht wagen“, sagte Abby und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

 

Kate grinste verschmitzt und schob ihre Hand nach unten. Abby keuchte auf und drängte ihren Körper gegen Kates Hand. „Ich denke nicht, dass du dort Fettpölsterchen finden wirst, Kate“, sagte Abby und ihre Stimme zitterte.

 

„Wie soll ich das wissen… bis wir das überprüfen?“, fragte Kate.

 

Abby stöhnte, schloss ihre Augen und bog ihren Rücken durch, während Kate suchte.

 

Kate lächelte und sagte: „Missgeschick.“

 

Ende

 


End file.
